Zero
Description The formidable swordsmanship of the Ace of Hearts belies a curious childhood spent in the Magic Tower. Within the Red Army which stresses rank, he toiled with painstaking effort to earn his. To those around him, his very existence is an anomaly. Appearance Zero possesses steel grey eyes with a hint of blue, and untamed ash brown hair accompanied by a distinctive blonde streak over his right eye. His skin tone is relatively tanned with a grey-ish hue. Personality Zero is stoic and reserved. He takes his role of Ace very seriously. He loves sword fighting and had Edgar as his mentor in swordsmanship. Due to his withdrawn demeanor, he's not the best with children. However, he has a strong sense of justice and will always try to do the right thing. History All that's known about his past is that he grew up in the Magic Tower. Eventually, he was enrolled in the same school as Edgar and they became friends. Edgar tutored him in sword fighting and encouraged him to join the Red Army. Despite not having a background from nobility, he became the Ace of the Hearts. Walkthrough Part 1 "Zero, look out!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) (I'll break that spell!)" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Stop this!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 2 "I don't want to go--" "Back to the Black Army." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) (Better run away.) Intimacy Check Need 100+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Zero-colored Sunset Orange Eyes Part 3 "I'm not sure." "No, I won't." "I'll be fine." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) His Side Story Candy Magic at 6 pm Requires 3 "Keys to His Heart". Part 4 "I can't believe it." "Is that true?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "You're strong, Edgar?" Avatar Challenge Premium: Sunset Blossoms Top (300 Magic Crystals) Normal: Sky Blue Pleated Skirt (3000 Lin/ 15 Magic Crystals) Part 5 "Zero's my friend." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I owe Zero my life." "Zero's my guardian." Letter: Read Before Bed Part 6 "You're so kind." "You're an animal lover." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "You're a worrier." Part 7 A name based on looks. Name him after a food. Give it more thought. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 2500+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Candy Jar Part 8 Hold Zero's hand. Pat Zero's head. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Gaze at Zero. His Side Story Requires 3 "Keys to His Heart", available after completing 2 endings. Part 9 Ask about Zero. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Ask about Edgar. Ask about relationship. Part 10 "I admire you." "I wanted to know more." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Glad I learned more." Avatar Challenge Premium: Long Golden Updo (400 Magic Crystals) Normal: Short Ash Gray Hair (4500 Lin / 150 Magic Crystals) Part 11 Invite him in. Give him a snack. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Encourage him. Letter: My Apologies Part 12 "Coffee." "Hot cocoa." "Hot water with lemon." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 4000+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Magic Crystals Earrings Part 13 Talk about the weather. Mention the gown. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Stay silent. Part 14 "I don't need to rest." "That's a good idea." "Thanks." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) His Side Story Requires 3 "Keys to His Heart". Part 15 "You know how?" "Sure, thanks!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I can do it." Avatar Challenge Premium: (500 Magic Crystals) Normal: (6000 Lin / 250 Magic Crystals) Part 16 Hide behind Zero. Stand beside Zero. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Stand in front of Zero. Letter: Show Me Your Smile Part 17 "It's just you and me." "Zero will be back soon." "We'll be here, waiting." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 7500+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Zero's Pet, Rico Part 18 "I'll never take it off." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Thank you." "Be careful." His Side Story Read 2 Endings to unlock, requires 3 "Keys to His Heart". Part 19 "No!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Come to your senses!" Go along with it. Part 20 Struggle. Persuade Lancelot. Gaze at Zero. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Avatar Challenge Premium: Field of Flowers Dress (600 Magic Crystals) Normal: Sunflower Halter Neck Dress ( 8500 Lin/ 350 Magic Crystals) Part 21 Stop Zero. Trust Zero. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Fight with Zero. His Side Story Memories of Two Requires 3 "Key to His Heart". Part 22 "What did you do there?" "Who are you?" "Why doesn't he remember?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 23 Resist him. Convince him. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Go quietly. Intimacy Check Need 14000+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Part 24 Believe in Zero. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Run. Shout his name. His Side Story Part 25 Ask about Zero's future. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Ask about Lancelot's health. Ask about Harr and Lancelot. Avatar Challenge Premium: (900 Magic Crystals) Normal: (22000 Lin/ 500 Magic Crystals) Part 26 Romantic Ending Dramatic Ending Sit beside him. Say you're embarrassed. Sit on his lap. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Route Trivia * Zero's image color is orange. * He loves lollipops and carries them with him all the time. His taste for them are related to his childhood in common with Harr. * So far, he is the only character that does not have a last name. * As the Ace of Hearts, one of his duties is to conduct basic training with the new recruits. * Zero is the best swordman in all the Red Army, Lancelot said about him that "As our strongest swordman, he's the pride of my army." Category:Characters